twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Masterson
Jo Masterson is a main character in Twisted. She was friends with Danny and Lacey in her childhood. She is portrayed by Maddie Hasson. Jo is described as an anti-social person who doesn't hang with the populars. Her best friend is Rico. She's also very curious at times. In the Pilot, when Rico tells her not to turn around and then look up, she does it, and then regrets it, saying "Is there any chance he didn't see me?" She plans to help Danny, believing that he is innocent. Biography In the Pilot episode, there is a flashback when Lacey and Jo were 11 years old and playing on a swing set outside of Danny's house, each taking turns. While talking about how Danny has been acting strange lately, Lacey makes a joke that maybe it is puberty and Jo laughs at how gross her comment is. Danny can be seen watching the two from an upstairs window. After a long wait, Danny comes out with a red jump rope, clearly in a traumatized daze. Lacey and Jo ask if he is okay to which he replies, "he had to". Lacey and Jo soon end up coming across his Aunt's dead strangled body, traumatizing them both by the scene. The trauma results in continued nightmares about the incident, requiring therapy. Sometime after the murder, Jo and Lacey's friendship is severed by Lacey's choice who ultimately becomes the most popular girl at school, abandoning their once strong friendship. Jo instead become a social outcast by her past association with Danny while still struggling with her childhood trauma and coming to terms with it. Season One Personality She is very harsh and sarcastic but is very loyal to a fault. She is very determined and harsh with her enemies but nice to her friends.She loves her family but is at fault with her dad over Danny. Relationships Popular pairing: Danny Desai Jo and Danny were best friends when they were kids until he killed his aunt Terra and was soon released from juvie. When they were finally reunited, she initially refused to have anything to do with him. She even was hesitant to be near him, feeling that she could no longer trust him and that he "ruined her childhood". However, Danny slowly begins to make amends with her as he makes several attempts to convince her that he hasn't changed and is still the friend she once knew. This appears to slowly melt the cold barrier Jo put up against him, even openly going to a party with him. When he points out she hasn't left his side once they enter, Jo insists she has to "tell her kids she did one crazy thing in high school", making him smile. Jo's complete trust in him is solidfied when he protects her from a guy who was 'having fun' with her while she was drunk and safely brings her home to her parents. She thanks him the next day and defends him in front of the entire school when her dad comes to take him in for questioning during a school meeting with the student body, much to her dismay. When she attempts to convince Lacey to give Danny his alibi, officially taking his name off the suspects list, Lacey refuses to which infuriates her, leading Jo to call her out on only caring about her repuation. She then spends the next episode "Grief is Five Letter Word" trying to find ways to convince her father and the town that Danny is not Regina's killer and is a good guy despite his dark past. She spends time with Danny despite her father's blunt disapproval, resulting in him furiously picking her up when he catches the two leaving the diner together and angering her when he demands Danny to stay away from her. She eventually convin ces Danny to get their mother's together for dinner in hopes of smoothing things over. However, her father tags along at the last minute. When the family dinner goes wrong, Karen openly stating how Kyle views Danny which he doesn't deny, her father tells her he is only looking out for her. Jo says she knows he means well, but that she believes in Danny completely and indirectly says that she is going to be spending time with him despite his opinion of him, much to his chagrin. While her friendship is renewed with Danny, it will take time for their relationship to grow back. Rico Rico seems to be one of her friends (along with Danny the only one), also it seems that they have a good friendship. Physical Appearance Jo has curly mid-length blonde hair, which she usually accessorizes with a beanie. She has light blue eyes and her figure is slim.She usually wears ragged clothes and fatigue army jackets and combats boots with ragged jeans and a top. Appearance Season 1 *'Pilot' *'Grief Is a Five Letter Word' *'PSA De Resistance' *'Sleeping with the Frenemy' *'The Fest And The Furious' Trivia *Despite initially wanting nothing to do with Danny, she soon ends up becoming his friend in the Pilot and even defends him against other fellow students when he is indirectly accused of murdering Regina. *While Lacey became popular after Danny's scandal with killing his Aunt Terra, Jo became an outcast. *Although Jo is anti-social, she is easily able to befriend Danny despite everyone else's opinion of him. *She was the first to give Danny a chance. *Her father is the chief of police. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females